


Prison Break

by unlimitedcity



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Humor, M/M, markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unlimitedcity/pseuds/unlimitedcity
Summary: Jail booths are such a cliché... we all love.





	Prison Break

Never mess with Huang Renjun.

It has always been an unspoken rule of the universe to not underestimate the actual spawn of the devil that resides on earth masked by the persona of a pure boy.

But Haechan, as always, breaks rules.

Befriending him was already suicidal in its sense but somehow, Renjun miraculously opened himself to him. However, he still hated it whenever Haechan drags him into his mess. Bothersome. Renjun thinks of it as bothersome.

Their friendship went well with a few ground rules Renjun had laid out.

  1. NO pranks on Renjun _or else_
  2. NEVER include Renjun on any of Haechan’s schemes
  3. Haechan gets 3 immunity grants (something Haechan compromised with practically begging Renjun to include this on the list)
  4. Renjun won’t let Haechan copy from him during exams, quizzes, even assignments.



“What?!” Haechan exclaimed. It was during the time they were laying out these rules.

Renjun had just come out of his Art elective class and Haechan attempted to prank on him with a fake bug coming off the ceiling.

Fortunately, Renjun wasn’t afraid of bugs. But this did not stop him from deciding to set some boundaries between him and his friend’s antics.

“Why can’t I copy from you?” his lips jutted into a small pout. “You know, the first reason why I chose to be friends with you was because you’re the smartest kid in class,”

“And you hoped to leech out of me, I know. But I also do know the second reason why you made that choice,” Renjun’s lips breaks into a smug grin, “Because you assumed that only you can see right through me. I quote and unquote your own words _no one knows you better than I do, Renjun,_ ”

That was true. Among all their classmates, only Haechan knew Renjun to the extent beyond his fabricated persona.

It’s not that Renjun was bad… or mean. Maybe he was but only if you were Haechan.

He just finds it difficult to be himself – to loosen up in front of people who just sees him as the son of a Chinese businessman who came down from the skies to bless the population with shitload of money.

The moment he walked through the door of their classroom during 9th grade and introduced himself as the new kid… the first impression he left was not the impressive fact that he spoke good Korean even as a foreigner but was labelled instead as “the eldest son of our school’s newest and most generous sponsor”.

Haechan, among everyone else saw something different.

“You’re like 15, is that actually moomin on your notebook?” and that was Haechan’s first words spoken to Renjun.

Since then, they’ve been good friends until now, junior year.

Now, back to the unspoken rule of the universe: NEVER MESS WITH HUANG RENJUN.

Was Haechan practicing obedience? No.

He has been consistently going against this rule not caring about the consequences he might face.

And now, he has finally ran out of his 3 immunity grants.

“You think he’ll kill me?” Haechan asked Chenle, a mutual friend he made through Renjun.

“Probably burry you to the ground without any trace left of your existence. No one will remember who you were. Was Haechan just a myth? No one will know,”

“I’m at the brink of wetting my pants, Lele,”

Chenle rolled his eyes, “What made you do that anyway?”

It was a Friday, the fifth and final installment of their sports week. Haechan pulled a scheme on Renjun during the Baton relay. It was Renjun’s only sport to play and Haechan was so hyped about it knowing Renjun will be playing for the first time – his friend hated any physical activity namely all existing sports.

During Renjun’s turn, Haechan came out of the bleachers with a slogan of “DO IT FOR MOOMIN!”

Plastered along the slogan was a picture of Renjun during 9th grade in his moomin pajamas cuddling a moomin plushie.

Renjun caught sight of it and was immediately distracted causing him to fall in last.

In the end, their class lost and Haechan was the only one happy. Completely thrilled of what he had just done.

After the race, Renjun marched towards Haechan’s direction with a grim expression on his face. He roughly snatched the slogan from Haechan and said, “You are out of immunities. It’s time for _or else,”_

Haechan took a nervous gulp as he watch Renjun trudge away from him, tearing the slogan in the process.

“I really worked hard on that though,” Haechan mumbled to himself remembering how his friend ripped his fine work into pieces.

Chenle sighed, “You’re hopeless,”

“ _HAECHAN. HAECHAN FROM THE JUNIORS CLASS B. ARREST HAECHAN FROM THE JUNIORS CLASS B BRING HIM TO THE JAIL BOOTH. OFFICERS DEPART,”_

The school’s announcement speaker echoed through the hallways.

“Lele,” Haechan says, his index finger pointing at himself with confusion written all over his face, “I’m Haechan right? Was that me?”

Before Chenle could even reply, a group of jail booth facilitators wearing black yelled towards Haechan’s direction, “There!”

Haechan scrambled to his feet and rushed towards the opposite direction.

_Was this Renjun’s ploy?_

Stopping on his track, he had an evil plan up his sleeve.

He’ll play along.

This is nothing. It’s not like being in jail booth was torture for him. It’s even a good excuse to participating in the next game he was supposed to take part in.

With both his hands wide open, he let the booth officers reach and arrest him.

_You better play better, Huang Renjun._

Once he got in prison, the first thing he noticed was how empty it was. The so called jail booth was a made up prison in one of the classrooms located at the top floor. They had the windows shut, the blackboard was designed with those lines that counted days, curtains were drawn, and Haechan noted the big lock on the door.

“Really? Imprisoning me in isolation? That’s not really what I expected from you, Renjun,” Haechan smugly tells to himself.

Positioning himself on one of the vacant chairs, Haechan closed his eyes in the hopes of getting a wink of sleep.

“ _MARK. MARK FROM THE SENIORS CLASS A. ARREST MARK FROM THE SENIORS CLASS A BRING HIM TO THE JAIL BOOTH. OFFICERS DEPART,”_

Haechan’s eyelids flew open.

_Mark… Mark Lee?!_

The person he has the biggest and fattest crush on for the longest time? In one room with him? In complete isolation from everyone else?

“Huang Renjun,” Haechan cursed under his breathe.

So this was his plan all along.

Renjun knows about Haechan’s infatuation with the graduating senior. He’s been a love sick puppy admiring him from afar. He’s never had the guts to walk up to him and say a single word.

At this point, Haechan was up on his seat pacing back and forth.

_This can’t be happening._

_What do I do?_

_Should I say hi?_

_Does my breath reek?_

_I forgot… did I even shower this morning?_

_I think it’s more feasible to die right now than be in this situation._

Haechan stopped pacing as soon as the door swung open.

Mark walked in. He was still in his soccer uniform. Haechan watched his game this morning.

“Hey,” he breathed acknowledging Haechan’s presence.

_Well, this is awkward._

Mark went straight to the front near the board at the farther right side of the room while Haechan remained glued at the back towards the left part of the prison.

Haechan didn’t know what to do. He never thought this would happen so suddenly in his life.

Throughout the whole duration of Haechan’s crush on Mark, he has always imagined being with mark in various scenarios: watching a concert together, a day at an amusement park or arcade, go stargazing, or they could just stay at home and watch youtube videos until Haechan gets tired of it and initiates a game with bean boozle.

“That is never going to happen,” Renjun once said.

And now, this situation he never thought would ever occur.

Renjun, he was the one who planned this. He really went big for coming back at Haechan.

“Why is no one else getting arrested?” Haechan mumbled but was loud enough inside the quiet room for Mark to hear.

“Yeah, I wonder why too,” Mark says back, an awkward smile on his lips.

 _Let’s take advantage of this._ Haechan thinks to himself. _Let’s pretend this was God’s gift to me for being such a blessing on Earth. In return of all the goodness I’ve done, God gave me the opportunity to be with Mark so we can live happily ever after!_

_Oh who am I kidding!_

_Renjun is no God and I’m certainly not 100% good! But still, a blessing nonetheless._

_Should I talk to him? It’s weird enough that we’re the only people in this room and we’re not saying a word to each other._

“Uh, will it bother you if I talk to you?” Haechan says before he could even stop himself.

A smile quickly lit up Mark’s face, “It’s cool. I was getting pretty worried actually. Kinda felt that you hated me,”

“Why would I hate you?” Haechan said – almost yelled. Haechan? Hating mark? In what universe?

“Well, you were wondering why no one else has been arrested so I assumed you hated my company,” Mark explains. He was now properly facing Haechan. Body turned towards his left and Haechan made sure to mentally admire how broad his shoulders were.

“Well, doesn’t it weird you out that we’re the only people imprisoned?”

Mark furrows his brows taking a second to think, “No, I never really thought about that,”

_He’s such a cute idiot._

“Really?”

“Yeah. I was actually relieved to know that you were the one I’ll be with. At least it won’t be boring,”

“You were relieved? Wait… you know me?” Haechan was internally yelling in panic.

His crush knows him? All this time he thought he was invisible in his realm but he knew him?

“Haechan, right? You’re the junior who makes everyone laugh,” Mark paused, “I meant that in a good way,”

“Do I make _you_ laugh?” Haechan doesn’t remember where this confidence is coming from but he’s more than sure it started to supply him when Mark said he knew him.

Mark was taken aback by the question and stuttered a reply, “Y-yeah. Plus you’re a great singer. Your voice has a really nice color,”

Now Haechan was confused.

He never sang at school… except if Mark goes to…

“You go to Matchbox?”

Matchbox was a café from a different neighborhood just a station away from their school. He sang there during open mic nights and no one else knows about this except Renjun.

“Sometimes. I do spoken word,”

Can Mark Lee get any more perfect?

“You’ve seen me live?” Haechan shook his head, “Sorry, you must be feeling attacked by all my questions. I should stop talking now. I’m making you feel freaked out am I?

Mark raised a dismissive hand, “It’s okay! It’s better than me doing all the talking. I’m not really a conversation starter. I kill conversations since I don’t say much,”

Haechan felt a little relieved.

“Yes, I’ve seen you live. I would’ve walked up to you to compliment your performance but you always leave as soon as you perform with your boyfriend,”

_BEACH WHAT?!_

“My boyfriend?!”

Does Mark actually think Renjun is Haechan’s boyfriend?!

“Isn’t that Chinese transferee from before your boyfriend?”

Everyone knew who Renjun was so Haechan found it amusing for Mark to not know his name.

“ _Renjun_ isn’t my boyfriend. Has it never occurred to you that he must be my best friend?”

“Oh. You know, now that I think about it that makes more sense,”

Silence enveloped the room once again.

Haechan brave his way towards the older which caught him in surprise. Taking the vacant seat next to him, he started, “Did you really think Renjun was my boyfriend?”

“You’re always together,” Mark shrugged.

“There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me, Mark,”

It was the first time Haechan has called out his name since they started talking.

“I guess so,”

“How about you? Are you going out with Yukhei?”

Mark’s eyes went wide as saucers. “No!”

“But the two of you are always together,”

“You can’t just use my own words against me,”

“So are you straight then?” Haechan asked hoping for an answer of his choice.

“… no,” YES! Haechan mentally celebrated.

“So Yukhei is not your boyfriend?”

“Yes,” Mark confirms.

A smile unknowingly settles on Haechan’s lips. “Do you like someone else?”

“Do _you_ like someone else?” Mark returned.

“I asked first,”

“I’m older,”

“Yes, I _do_ like someone else,” _it’s you._

“I like someone else too,”

Haechan edged on his seat. Who could be the person Mark likes.

“What’s he like? Or is it a she? Are you perhaps bi?”

“It’s a _he._ Well, he’s a literal personification of the Sun. Just the sight of him brings light into my life. Just like Icarus, I’m so drawn to my sun,”

“I never pegged you to be such a poet,”

“There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me, Haechan,” Mark’s lips broke into a silly grin.

“You can’t use my own words against me,”

Haechan felt a buzz from his back pocket. Excusing himself from Mark, he took out his phone to read the incoming message.

_From: Devil Prince (Injunie)_

_You’re not supposed to be enjoying this._

“Hey, why don’t we come up with a plan to escape? I heard there’s another open mic night at Matchbox. Want to go together?”

With a wide grin on Haechan’s face, he placed his phone back to where it formerly was and replied, “Sure,”


End file.
